


Dark Yellow

by thatandsuch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatandsuch/pseuds/thatandsuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang's thoughts during the Yellow trailer, basically a character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Yellow

I didn't bring any of my so called friends to the club that night. I knew most of them would end up getting really drunk and it's much easier to get a new contact when you don't have to deal with that. 

I looked at the crowd and didn't see any of them there. I walked up to the bar anyway even though I didn't have anyone around to buy me stuff. I knew the guy who was standing next to me as I tried ordering was the owner but that was exactly who I was looking for. 

Just my luck, he called me sweetheart, what a pervert, but I knew I could use this to my advantage. This way he couldn't fight back when I grabbed him by the balls. At first he was very cooperative but unfortunately he couldn't give me any information. Then, as usual come the death threats. I didn't want to actual kiss the guy but it's called acting. It's always more fun to put on a show before punching people across the room.

Junior should really be disappointed in his minions for being so easy to beat up. Although I admit it was fun and good practice. His girls Melanie and Militiades were more of a challenge I must admit. So of course he has to take things into his own hands. At the time all I could focus on was the fight as I felt my eyes turning red then he had to pull out a chunk of my hair. I love my hair as much as Ruby loves her weapon. Speaking of Ruby the only thing I was honestly ashamed of that night was that she almost got hit by Junior after I threw him out the window. 

Even though I trusted her I couldn't tell her what I had just done and more importantly I couldn't tell her why. She didn't need to know that one of my hobbies was getting information for the man who taught me how to fight. After all she didn't even know anything about that. Though the only reason dad let her go to Signal was because he realized that she could turn out like me. Fighting where ever she could, no matter what. Then turning it into an addiction. I'm glad she didn't end up being like me.

**Author's Note:**

> I once came across a quote that went something like 'I find the people who act the happiest and brightest always have something they're trying to hide' I forget who originally wrote it though.


End file.
